Sound Springtime
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Por qué para mí está es la estación más importante de todas "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 284

 **Claim:** Lenalee Lee

* * *

 **E** spera

.

.

.

Cada año esperó con ansias ésta época en la que la nieve acumulada durante el invierno, se derrite. Los animales salen y los capullos de flores emerjan de su sueño, es cuándo yo vuelvo a ver a quién he estado esperando cada año desdé que lo conocí.

Aúnque mí hermano piensa que lo hago por la ecología, bah...hace años que dejó de importarme esas nimiedades de niños tontos. El único motivo por el que espero con ansias la llegada de la primavera es porqué consigo trae a la persona que más quiero.

— Lenalee, deja ya de estar viendo el paisaje y ven a comer — a mis espaldas las quejas de mí hermano no se hacen esperar, las que en esta época me he acostumbrado a ignorar. Como aborrezco que siga tratando me como a una niña pequeña pese a mis diecinueve años de edad.

—~moh~, nii-san. Ya no falta mucho para que lo pueda ver andar en el sendero de girasoles — menciono, volteado a verlo.

— Aúnque lo quiero, es mí amigo, lo apreció pero...¡NO MÍ LENALEEEEE!.. — dramátiza echándose a llorar.

— Hermano que haré contigo — murmuro, al tiempo que lo ignoró. Sin más retorno mí vista al paisaje de afuera; mis ojos se inundan de emoción y con júbilo corro emocionada a su encuentro.

A mí todas las estaciones me gustan pero pesé a que me hace esperar ansiosa su llegada la primavera es y será la más importante para mí porqué con ella mí primer y único amor regresa a mí envuelto en las memorias de la primera primavera en la que lo conocí.

— Bienvenido, Reever-san — menciono, lanzando me a abrazarlo.

Después de todo el sonido de la primavera me atrae a ti...

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí mi primer drabble con Lena-chan, tiene que ser con relación a la primavera . Si a alguien le interesa el reto y quiere participar visité el foro y animence a hacerlo el límite es hadta el 28 de Noviembre queda bastante tiempo nwn. ( No sean tímidos no mordemos xD ).

Aclaró soy fan del Allena, pero...ésta vez el Lenalee x Reever me tentó, crack sha lo se 7u7 ( por si alguien le interesa también subí un One-short de ellos titulado ¿Abandonada? ).

Sin más gracias por leer y no vemos en el siguiente drabble que será Rated M ( lo que significa intento de lemon ewe aúnque con el límite de palabras a ver que tal me queda u,u ).

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	2. Rated M

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 500 ( casi me paso )

 **Claim:** Lenalee Lee

* * *

 **C** alor

.

.

.

— Pero, Lenalee... — escucho tus intentos por cambiar la conversación. Apartas la mirada, ocultando aquel sonrojo que tiñen tu mejillas a causa de mir petición.

—Vamos, Reever-san. Yo se muy bien que tú también lo quieres — susurro, en su oído abrazandolo en el proceso.

— Y, Komui...

— Nii-san, se encuentra en una cita con la señorita, Briggite. Así que, Reever-san dejé de ponerme excusas — regañó, acallando sus próximas protestas con un beso en los labios. Éste comienza siendo tierno y pausado; no pasa mucho cuando de un momento a otro las ansias por más nos controla lentamente de un momento a otro nuestras lenguas se enlazan en una feroz batalla, ansiosas por saber quién será el ganador ésta vez.

Ya que logré mi cometido, avanzó lentamente hacía mi habitación en dónde una cama cubierta por pétalos de rosas nos espera. Sus manos se escabullen por mí espalda, baja lentamente el cierre de mi vestido. Mis manos en su cuello pierden fuerza; señal inminente de la falta de oxígeno.

Muy a mí pesar me separo de él; sólo un hilo de saliva es lo único que queda y que él retira de mis labios con su pulgar. No pierdo tiempo, tomó su mano y lo halo a la habitación no olvidando poner el seguro y que por alguna razón la repentina entrada de mi hermano se haga presente.

Tomo sus manos incitando a que bajé completamente los tirantes de mi vestido, quiero que me deje en ropa interior. Mis deseos no se hacen esperar, soy feliz al ver como la lujuria se apodera de él cada vez que me ve así.

Me avienta a la cama, se quita parte de su ropa. Alzó mis manos atrayendolo a mí fundiendonos en un nuevo beso.

Mis manos buscan la manera de arrebatar le la ropa. De nuevo la falta de oxígeno nos hace separar, él por su parte ataca mi cuello con húmedos besos, lámidas y mordidas que me hacen jadear deseosa por más. A sabiendas de ésto se deshace de mi sostén, trazando con su lengua un húmedo camino hasta mis pechos que no tarda en atacar.

— ahhhhh... — gimo como loca cada vez que lame o mete uno de mis pezónes dentro de su boca.

Pesé que ya no es la primer vez que lo hacemos, el calor que me hace sentir siempre me lleva a aquélla primavera en la que los dos nos fundimos en deseó por primer vez.

Lo envuelvo con mis piernas, las ansias por tenerlo ya dentro de mi no se hacen esperar él lo sabe por eso se da a la tarea de cumplirlos; después de todo odia hacerme esperar. Sin previo aviso se mete dentro de mi envolviéndonos en un vaivén de fuertes estocadas que me llenan de placer.

— ¡REEEVEENNN-SANNNN! — gritó, llegando al clímax. Exaustos, empapados en sudor el sueño se hace presente, antes de dormir me acerco a su lado porqué cuándo él está yo ya no soy capaz de dormir si no me embriaga su calor.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí el segundo drabble, tiene que ser Rated M ( a mi favor éste es el primer intento de lime/lemon que escribo y teniendo en cuenta el límite de palabras 500 es lo mejor que pude hacer xD, además los demás temas con está clasificación no pegan con lo que me tocó ewe ).

Sin más gracias por leer y no vemos en el siguiente drabble que será Family ( que tal vez a eso de la medianoche o un poco antes ya lo tenga listo para subirlo ).

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	3. Family

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 499 ( casi me paso )

 **Claim:** Lenalee Lee

* * *

 **E** goísta

.

.

.

— ¡Lenalee, no olvides sacar la basura, lavar los trastes y por sobre todo no olvides encerrarte con llave, varios candados y todo lo habido por haber en el resguardo de tú seguridad! — exclama, mí hermano haciendo el mayor melodrama que me ha hecho hasta ahora.

— Nii-san, sólo te vas de fin de exageres — menciono, más que molesta. Compadezco a la señorita, Briggite que tendrá que aguantarlo.

— Hermano no es como si me quedará sola, Reever-san, vendrá a hacerme compañía

— No se preocupe supervisor yo me encargo de cuidar a, Lenalee — menciona, Reever-san y por alguna razón pesé a que aprueba nuestra relación a mí hermano no le agradó mucho que digamos ya que ahora me abraza de una manera que sobrepasa a su usual sobre protección.

— Briggite-san... — digo e inmediatamente vine a mí rescate. Me quita a mí hermano y jalandolo de la oreja lo sube al auto para irse de fin de semana, ignorando sus quejas y reclamos. Reever-san y yo los despedimos con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por la tan peculiar pero muy a mi pesar cotidiana escena.

— Disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermano, Reever-san

— Descuida después de todo estoy bastante acostumbrado. Además disfruto siendo parte en esté tipo de eventos — me, responde acariciando cariñosamente mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? — la curiosidad me aborda. A pesar que, Komui es la única familia que me queda muchas veces he deseado que se comporte como alguien normal.

— Bueno como decirlo, yo soy huérfano así que tener la oportunidad de ser participé en este tipo de situaciones me hace feliz. Aúnque, Komui no dejara de llamarme pulpo ladrón de hermanas — ríe, restandole importancia. Pero tras escuchar eso lo único que se vino a mi mente es que yo era egoísta.

Reever-san, sabe todo hacerca de mí, en cambio yo sólo me la pasaba saciando mi curiosidad con aquéllas historias que me asombran de sus viajes; jamás le había preguntado nada acerca de su familia, infancia o el porqué se la pasaba tanto tiempo aquí conmigo.

— ¿Lenalee, qué pasa? — se acerca a mí preocupado. Lleva ambas manos a mí rostro, enjuagando las lágrimas que corren libremente sin la intención de querer césar.

— Reever-san...perdóname por ser tan egoísta por jamás preguntarle acerca de su familia, cuándo yo me la paso contándole de la mía — respondo, entre amargos sollozos aparto la mirada, Reever-san no se merece que le haya esto.

— Lenalee, deja de llorar para mí eso es lo que menos importa. Desdé que tuve la fortuna de haber conocido a, Komui y gracias a aquélla primavera que me brindó para que yo pueda conocerte. Para mí ustedes serán la familia que siempre desee tener, siempre que esté con ustedes no tengo la necesidad de aferrarme en la desdicha de un doloroso pasado — menciona, abrazandome acallando mis lamentos con un beso en los labios

 _Ya no lo preocupare, desdé este momento me comprometo a llenar sus memorias con cálidos y dulces momentos, hasta que pueda brindarle aquélla familia que siempre deseo tener._

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí el tercer drabble, tiene que relacionado a la familia ( y como desconozco si, Reever tenga familia quise aventurarme con ésto xD ). Se que soy fan Allena pero últimamente que he estado haciendo como que lo estoy dudando ( con, Allen no me salen así TwT ).

Sin más gracias por leer y no vemos en el siguiente y ultimo drabble que será Admiración ( en unas horas ya lo tengo listo para subirlo ).

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	4. Admiración

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 312( casi me paso )

 **Claim:** Lenalee Lee

* * *

 **S** ound **S** pringtime

.

.

.

— Lenalee, ¿Ahora por qué me observas tanto? — me cuestionas con cierta deje de incomodidad.

— Recuerdas que hace algún tiempo; me preguntaste el porqué me había enamorado de ti. Pesé a que pensabas que, Allen-kun era mi novio.

— Si, por — menciona, levemente molesto.

— Bueno pues ahora quiero darte mi respuesta.

— Y ésta sería — comenta más que interesado por mí respuesta.

— Disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermano, Reever-san

— Existen varios factores pero, el principal es por qué yo te admiro — respondo, sorprendida por la curiosa mirada en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué me admiras? — repite, levemente confundido — Sólo por eso — agrega, obviamente decepcionado.

— ~Mooo~ Reever-san, mí comentario no es como para que te sientas decepcionado — comento, levemente molesta no evitando hacer un puchero bastante infantil.

— Ya lo sé pero, Lenalee, soy hombre. Y que menciones que soló te enamoré por qué me admiras le da un golpe bajo a mí ego — responde y yo solo ruedo los ojos.

— Yo mencioné que existen varios factores — comento, sentándome a su lado.

— Pero aún así la admiración es la principal — contraataca, algo molesto.

— Y que tiene de malo el que te admiré.

— Pues también admiras al supervisor.

— Reever-san, a mi hermano lo quiero pero...la verdad no lo admiró — menciono, riendo nerviosamente.

— Lenalee, dime entonces por qué a mí... — pongo uno de mis dedos en sus labios, para que no me interrumpa más.

— Reever-san, sobra decir que te quiero, que te amo. Pero principalmente te admiro porquéa tú lado he aprendido a enamorarme de la vida, he descubierto que cada estación tiene su propio sonido; siendo el de la primavera es que más amo — digo, apreciando como su rostro se tiñe de un inmenso color carmín.

— Ven, Reever-san — me levantó y tomó sus manos.

— Vayamos afuera y baila conmigo, hazme volar, déjame envolverme con el sonido que produce la primavera, única espectadora del comienzo de nuestro amor.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí el último drabble de éste conjunto, tiene que con relación a la admiración y pues bueno esto fue lo que me salió ewe ( personalmente no quedé conforme con este último drabble pero. . . No se me ocurrió algo más w )

Sin más gracias por leer y no vemos en próximas historia, (que debo dos para este fandom ) si no quieren participar escribiendo entonces los esperó en las votaciones para elegir al ganador. Esperó que a alguien le guste esté conjunto que me encantó hacerlo y me dio inspiración para el Reever x Lenalee ( crack xD )

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


End file.
